Some control devices include a rumble motor for providing haptic feedback relating to an event, such as an event relating to an application, feature, and/or device being controlled by the control devices. Further, some control devices operate in one or more states in order to provide functions during active use of the control devices and save power during inactivity of the control devices. Detecting activity and subsequently changing states is often performed in response to manual input provided by a user, such as depressing a button for a length of time. A user may then wait for the manual input to be registered and the control device to change states before the user is able to utilize the control device.